A heart full of melodies
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Daphne's childhood was not pampered or pretty: her father never had time for her or her sister. Now, Daphne acts just like him in front of almost everyone, and Astoria resents her for it.


The last time Daphne saw her father was at her wedding, when he handed her to Blaise Zabini without shedding a tear or giving her a smile. She didn't mind it. That was just how her father was.

Blaise got visibly upset every time they had to meet with her parents to arrange the wedding, and Daphne could understand it. He didn't get to have a father and even if he never said it, Daphne knew he had expected to form a father-son relationship with her father. It made her sad to know he wouldn't.

Her husband was strong, but he longed for a father figure even more than she did. His mother had given him many step-fathers, but never a real dad. Sometimes they talk about how similar their family relations are, bitterly joking about their fathers and making promises of never treat their children like that.

"I'll always have time for them, Daphne," Blaise told her one night, in front of the fire of their bedroom. "Our children will not be fatherless, like we are. I'll teach them how to ride a broomstick and you'll teach them to read."

She didn't respond him, but the warm hug she gave him sealed the silent promise of being the best parents. She sighed into his neck, trying to burn from her mind the sad memories of her young years, vowing to herself to make their children feel loved and wanted.

All through her childhood, Daphne learned to leave her father be. She didn't love him and never went to him for advice, like other girls did. When she was afraid in the middle of the night she just tried to think logically and defeat her fears. After all, nothing could hurt her like her father did when his eyes evaded hers.

She knew Astoria was the same, but her little sister hadn't learned how to block those feelings out, yet.

"You have a heart made of ice, Daphne, just like him."

The words of her sister hurt her, but not as much as their father's silence. Daphne was used to people thinking she had no feelings at all, even if all of them saw her constantly smiling.

"That's because you never spoke to them about your feelings, my dear," said Blaise, hugging her. "But I know you have a fluffy and warm heart full of love to give. Astoria will come to know the real you in time, when her own wounds are healed, and there is no need to care about what other people think."

She knew he was right. Astoria was still too hurt to understand her, and the rest of the world could think what they wanted. But if she could do something to let Astoria know she loved her...

"I want to do something for her."

Blaise looked at her and nodded. He recognised the gleam in her eyes and knew she would close herself into her small tower. Everytime she did that, Blaise would hear soft, sad, melodies come out of her viola. All the dark and melancholic sounds reminded him of his own pain at being alone without a caring father.

"I'll be waiting for you, Daphne. If you need something just call for me and I'll be with you in an instant."

Daphne nodded before going into the small room she called her Tower, setting herself to work. It didn't take long before a round wooden box rested before her eyes, ornate but colorless.

She remembered Astoria's long rants about art, smiling to herself at her sister's love for everything musical and colorful.

With utmost care, Daphne painted a small scenery on the lid of the box using Astoria's favorite colors. She observed with a critical eye her painting, fixing details here and there to make sure it was perfect.

The final result was colorful and lively.

"Just like Astoria."

The next step would be easier for her. Casting a spell in the box, she set to play her viola. The spell would only record about five minutes of sound, and Daphne didn't want to waste a second.

She started playing a sad melody, one that reminded her of the pain she felt every time her father shunned her from his sight. The notes changed suddenly, the pained sound being changed for a harsh one, full of aggression and distress. Daphne thought of all the times her father made her feel less than she was. With anger burning in her heart, she kept playing until a numb sound resonated. The nothingness she felt everyday. Nothing could hurt her as much as her father did.

It all stopped abruptly and Daphne felt better than she had in a long time, but she had even more to say. With about a minute left in the spell, Daphne played the most beautiful sound she had heard in her life. The strings of the viola produced a happy feeling, full of life and hope. That was for Astoria. To make her know Daphne loved her even if she couldn't show it.

The last note faded away and Daphne let a tear run down her cheek. She made sure the music box was perfectly functioning before casting protective, unbreakable spells to make sure nothing happened to it.

With hope, Daphne sent it away. Astoria hadn't told her where the Malfoy Manor was, keeping her sister cut from her life. But Daphne was sure her owl would find her sister.

She just hoped Astoria listened to it.

* * *

Astoria unwrapped the blue packet, watching with awe at the brightly colored box. It had all of her favorite colors and even had a painted purple rose, just like those she used to keep in her room, at her parents' house.

Only one person could have known of the purple roses, and that was Daphne.

Her cold sister had forgotten everything about her when she went and married Blaise Zabini. She had left Astoria to suffer for two more years in that house she couldn't call home, with an indifferent father who never shared a smile with her and a vain mother who couldn't think of anything that wasn't her hair.

Astoria didn't know what could Daphne want sending her that box, but at least it was pretty. Still, if her sister wanted forgiveness a wooden box (no matter if it was handmade!) would not be enough. Maybe Daphne thought she could use a new jewelry box, but what she needed was the love of a sister. Definitely, her sister had the same frozen heart of their father.

She lifted the lid and surprise ran through her body. The sounds coming from the music box were not only beautiful but also shockingly alive. The music that came out of the box sounded hurt and angry and sad. It made her remember her childhood.

Suddenly, she understood. The gift of her sister was not a pretty jewelry box. With that music box, Daphne was practically giving her heart to her.

Astoria shed a few tears, listening to the sounds of her sister's viola (really, what else could it be but Daphne's favorite instrument?). Was this how Daphne felt all of those years.

As the song came to an end and the lively music presented itself with a magical effect in her, Astoria understood everything.

"I'm sorry, Daphne," she said when the music stopped. "I'm sorry... I love you. Forgive me."

A hand touched her cheek and she opened her eyes to see her husband there. His grey eyes were full of concern..

"Telling the room will do no good, Tori," he told her. "You should tell her in person."

Astoria nodded. She felt ashamed for not noticing how Daphne felt, but now she had a chance to make amends. With her heart beating fast, she let Draco guide her to the fireplace. It was time to see her sister.

* * *

_For: the Duct Tape Competition, using 'Snowman'. Also for the Inspiration strikes: prompts promptly delivered, using Daphne, a music box and shock. Last, for the If you Dare challenge, using prompt 326: magical effect._


End file.
